1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising apparatus, and more particularly to exercising apparatus suitable for exercising the arms, and which are adjustable to accommodate forearms of different lengths and arms of different strengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous arm exercising devices are already known. However, typically, exercising equipment of this type does not provide for easy adjustment of the tensioning of the spring, nor does it approximate the positioning and movement of another person's arm. Specifically, there is no lateral flexibility, nor is there a swivel designed into the hand grip of the exercising arm.
For example, arm exercisers generally include hand grips and a plurality of metallic springs connected to the exercising hand grip. Such units are not easily adjustable, nor do they permit ease of adjustment from right to left arm in a device which approximates another human arm.
Prior art patents which may be pertinent to this application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,033; 3,815,904; 3,982,757; 4,157,179.